


Оседлавший смерч

by Miriamel



Category: HOBB Robin - Works, Rain Wilds Chronicles - Robin Hobb
Genre: Crossover, Dragons, M/M, Post-Canon, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 10:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miriamel/pseuds/Miriamel
Summary: Навеяно заявкой на кинк-фест: «Пейринг: м!дракон/м!человек (возможно, Старший).Кинки: разница размеров, невозможность проникновения, телепатия во время секса, драконье традиционное собственничество.Пожалуйста, не нон-кон! Если дракон не окажется совсем уж эгоистичной жопой и будет относиться к человеку как к своему личному сокровищу, заказчик будет особенно счастлив».Кроссовер с игрой Тургор, можно читать без знания канона: использована только концепция Цвета — Серебро, Лазурь, Золото, Сирень, Янтарь, Изумруд, Пурпур. Каждый из Цветов обладает своим характером, сильными и слабыми сторонами. В данном фике Скилл — это Серебро.Таймлайн — много лет спустя «Хроник Дождевых Чащоб».Беты: Aulendtil, Sagrim-Ur, Skorpionsha, Морион*.Написано на WTF-2017.





	

На три пальца от челюстных суставов, чуть ниже ушных отверстий, под костяными пластинами, торчащими по бокам головы, у каждого дракона есть уязвимые точки. Кожа там тонкая, чешуйки мелкие и гибкие, а под ними выпирают железы с ядом. Если дракон доверяет своему хранителю, он позволяет вычищать это пространство, потому что под костяные пластины легко пролезут человеческие пальцы, но зазор слишком узкий, чтобы сам дракон мог смыть все отмершие чешуйки. Как бы он ни мотал головой под водой, он никогда не сумеет полностью избавиться от скопившегося мусора.

Крупным морским хищникам в подобных ситуациях помогают мелкие рыбки — обкусывают омертвевшую чешую и вытаскивают из кожи паразитов. В благодарность за это хищники никогда на них не нападают.

Есть такие помощники и у драконов. Когда дракон решает, что его Элдерлинг достаточно сноровист и ему можно поручить деликатное дело, он ложится на землю, вытягивает шею и закрывает глаза. Всю процедуру он остаётся неподвижным, пока хранитель мягкой тряпкой не прочистит самые укромные участки под пластинами. Это следует делать неторопливо, плавными движениями, не отвлекаясь и внимательно следя за тем, чтобы не нажать слишком сильно на чувствительную железу.

Редвальд вцепился в железу Эгрика, едва не до крови протыкая когтями чешую, и держал его подобно тому, как мог бы держать за ноздри быка. Редвальд напрягал все оставшиеся силы, чтобы до боли сдавливать железу и одновременно пережимать протоки, не позволяя дракону оплевать его ядом с ног до головы. Случись это, он превратился бы в груду дымящегося мяса.

Эгрик ревел, бил хвостом по земле, с корнем выдирая кусты, взрезал огромными когтями землю, но головой почти не шевелил, только косил глазами, в которых, казалось, не оставалось и намёка на разум.

— Тшшш, — спокойно, насколько позволяло сбившееся дыхание, повторял Редвальд. — Тихо, мальчик. Чем скорее ты угомонишься, тем скорее я тебя отпущу.

По мере того как дракон успокаивался, Редвальд ослаблял хватку. Для того чтобы не упасть, пока дракон метался, требовалось напрячь все силы, и теперь тело то и дело пронизывало резкими ломящими приступами боли. Между бёдер сочилась кровь из ещё не закрывшихся ран, и штаны не липли к коже только потому, что были сотканы по особенной технологии Элдерлингов.

Наконец Эгрик замер, прижал голову к земле и только косил серебристым глазом.

— Спокойно, Эгрик, спокойно. Сейчас будет чуть-чуть больно, но потом я тебя отпущу.

Дракон беспокойно всхрапнул. Редвальд вовсе не был уверен, что тот способен осмыслить фразу целиком, но хотя бы узнавал слова. По крайней мере, некоторые. По крайней мере, слово «больно». По крайней мере, сейчас. Сколько оставалось до того, как Эгрик окончательно утратит разум, предсказать было невозможно, но вряд ли на это потребуется так уж много времени.

Не переставая пережимать ядовитый проток, Редвальд ослабил хватку на железе, передвинул указательный палец так, чтобы кончик когтя скользнул между чешуйками — под пластинами они не перекрывали друг друга, а кое-где между ними даже показывалась узкая полоска голой кожи. Опустив коготь в один из таких просветов, Редвальд резко согнул палец, взрезая драконью плоть. Эгрик забил хвостом, заворчал недовольно, но его ярость не шла ни в какое сравнение с той, что переполняла его несколько минут назад. Лёгкая царапина — это не так уж и больно, а гордость и полное неприятие насилия над собой Эгрик утратил вместе с большей частью разума.

Чтобы сделать разрез, потребовался лишь краткий миг. После него новой боли не было, и Эгрик не стал возражать, когда Редвальд склонил лицо к самой его голове и запустил под пластину длинный тонкий язык.

Несмотря на все годы, проведённые рядом с драконом, несмотря на все изменения, которые претерпело тело Редвальда, живая драконья кровь всё ещё обжигала ему рот. Немело нёбо, теряли чувствительность губы и язык, голову вело, как от крепкого вина, а сердце ускоряло биение. Больше всего на свете хотелось выплюнуть вязкую кровь, вытошнить то, что успело попасть в желудок, а затем долго пить чистую воду, чтобы смыть само воспоминание о драконьей крови. Но Редвальд знал, сколько лекарства ему требуется, и глотал до тех пор, пока не понял, что получил достаточно.

Отпустив дракона, Редвальд почувствовал, что его пальцы свело от слишком долгого и слишком сильного напряжения. Он выпрямился и, шатаясь, попятился подальше от недовольного Эгрика, сжимая и разжимая кулаки, чтобы восстановить ток крови. Напряжение сил подкосило его измождённое истерзанное тело. Он едва добрёл до валуна, рядом с которым лежали его пожитки, и медленно, чтобы не потревожить ломящие кости и пульсирующую от боли плоть, опустился на брошенную на землю палатку. Редвальд давно уже не пытался её ставить, потому что не мог позволить себе тратить на это силы. Последним усилием воли он завернулся в тонкую, но тёплую и прочную ткань, лёг на бок, подтянул колени к груди и попытался заснуть.

Сквозь дремоту он чувствовал, как драконья кровь делает своё дело: восстанавливались растянутые мышцы и сухожилия, зажила до крови растёртая кожа. Разорванное кольцо мышц исцелялось медленнее. В заду саднило, болезненно пульсировала кровь, и каждый её толчок в жилах казался отзвуком толчков, с которыми в него вбивался Эгрик.

Когда Редвальд проснулся, его мускулы больше не болели и противное послевкусие от драконьей крови почти исчезло. За ночь он достаточно отдохнул, чтобы прополоскать в реке штаны. Ткань Элдерлингов не требовала тщательной стирки, казалось, она сама избавлялась от грязи, стоило ей намокнуть. Раскладывая на камнях одежду, чтобы просохла, Редвальд гадал, что придёт в негодность раньше: ткань Элдерлингов, рассчитанная на века использования, или он сам, нестареющий Элдерлинг.

Ответа не было.

Справив нужду, он внимательно осмотрел мочу и экскременты, чтобы убедиться, что в них нет крови. Он вздохнул, не решаясь радоваться тому, что успел за ночь исцелиться: несмотря на то что раны затянулись, его зад всё ещё болел, хоть эта боль и не шла в сравнение со вчерашней. Выздоровление не было полным, и после каждого проникновения Эгрика боль наутро была немного, но сильнее, чем в прошлый раз. Трудно было назвать причину: может быть, для того, чтобы полностью исцелиться с помощью драконьей крови, требовалось больше времени, чем проходило между совокуплениями, а может быть, с каждым месяцем без Серебра дракон утрачивал ещё немного себя, становился от раза к разу всё необузданнее и причинял в порыве страсти всё больше вреда.

Может быть, не за горами тот день, когда Редвальд не сможет усмирить его, сжав железу, и не получит крови.

Эгрик больше не делился добычей, и Редвальду приходилось самому заботиться о своём пропитании. Собрав котомку, он постоял с несколько минут, выбирая, в каком направлении двинуться: по берегу реки или вдоль глубокого пересохшего оврага. Предыдущие недели они шли почти параллельно, а теперь начинали расходиться, и необходимо было выбрать, куда следовать. Река — это лёгкая добыча и жизнь. Овраг — это путь к цели.

Редвальд вздохнул и двинулся вдоль пересохшего оврага, всё же не теряя надежды и высматривая следы дичи. Он поднял стены, чтобы Эгрик не смотрел его глазами и не увидел следов одновременно с ним. Случись это, он поспешил бы перехватить добычу и сожрать её сам, ничего не оставив своему хранителю.

Когда Эгрик сжимал его когтистыми лапами, царапая чешую на боках Редвальда, поднимал высоко над землёй и пронзал своим огромным членом, в душе расцветала ненависть. Когда Редвальд шёл в одиночестве, закрыв свой разум, он по Эгрику скучал.

Когда-то Эгрик был одним из самых вдумчивых, самых сдержанных драконов из всех, кого знал Редвальд. Охотнее других он прислушивался к тому, что говорили Элдерлинги, и давал себя убедить разумными доводами. И не из-за слабости характера: общаясь с другими драконами, он никогда не позволял на себя надавить, умел защищать свои интересы и на словах, и в драке, но сам никогда склок не затевал.

Будь он послабее и менее уверен в себе, драконы звали бы его человечьим выкормышем: так много времени проводил он в обществе Редвальда. Но он отстоял своё право держаться особняком, и точно так же отстоял своё право Редвальд: другие Элдерлинги не понимали его так же, как драконы не понимали Эгрика, но держали своё недоумение при себе. Когда Редвальд приходил в Кельсингру, чтобы закупить снаряжение или послушать новости, его никогда не выставляли за порог и не косились. Правда, и не набивались в друзья, но этого Редвальд и не желал.

Редвальд, сын Редгарда, сына Редмунда… Среди Элдерлингов так много бесплодных, а дети, которые всё же у них рождаются, так часто оказываются нежизнеспособны, даже если их берутся лечить драконы, что такие понятия как семья, род и клан для большинства не значили ничего: бесплодие обрывало родственную нить до того, как на неё успевало нанизаться хотя бы три поколения. Любимые, драконы, друзья, в лучшем случае единственный ребёнок — вот и всё, что было у Элдерлингов.

У Редвальда всё было не так. Кровь его предков не смогло испортить даже влияние драконов. Утробы женщин вынашивали здоровых детей, а семя мужчин не утрачивало способность дарить жизнь. Его отец, и отец его отца, и далее в прошлое — все они были Элдерлингами. Как и прочие хранители драконов, они брали в жёны тех, кого любили, тех, рядом с кем трудились, тех, кто не меньше остальных обросли чешуёй и костяными гребнями.

Чем отличался этот род от всех остальных, не знал никто. Эгрик говорил, что драконья кровь и драконьи мысли не могли им повредить, потому что род Редвальда и так был почти драконьим. Он временами бывал ужасно мил и, чуя благодаря их особенной близости, что в глубине души Редвальда ещё оставались сомнения по поводу их связи, подбадривал его.

Любовью к своему дракону Редвальд переступал границы всего, что было принято у Элдерлингов. Хотя прежде, до встречи с ним, кое в чём следовал заветам своей семьи.

Желая подчеркнуть своё единство, все из рода Редвальда выбирали себе в подопечные драконов с красной чешуёй. Но Редвальду не слишком-то хотелось ни красного дракона, ни какого-либо ещё: он не стремился обременять себя уходом за прожорливым капризным существом — насмотрелся на других драконов и на то, как они обращаются со своими хранителями. Он не слишком любил общаться с кем бы то ни было, любой компании предпочитал одиночество и не имел оснований полагать, что с появлением у него подопечного что-то изменится.

В десять лет Редвальд развлекал себя фантазиями о том, как сбежит из Кельсингры и отправится в путешествие, одинокий и свободный. Горы на севере, непроходимые чащи на западе... Змеящаяся река, напитанная Серебром, которое так любили драконы… Неисчислимые, казалось бы, возможности. Если бы Редвальд по-настоящему захотел уйти, он нашёл бы способ убедить семью, что у него свой путь. Пусть не тогда, не в десять лет, а позже, когда научился охотиться, строить временное жилище, шить одежду и обходить опасности, которыми полнились и лес, и горы, и река.

Время шло, но мечты Редвальда оставались мечтами. С возрастом он свыкся с мыслью, что ему придётся какую-то часть времени посвящать дракону. В конце концов, они не так часто возвращались в Кельсингру, и те Элдерлинги, что уже заботились о своём драконе, страдали от этого не слишком сильно — если, конечно, их подопечный не обладал особенно скверным характером.

Однажды весной, в год своего двадцатилетия, когда на чёрном песчаном берегу вылуплялись драконы, Редвальд позёвывая ждал, когда из какого-либо кокона покажется красная голова. Он окончательно смирился с тем, что пришло время платить за спокойную и сытую жизнь. Он не терзался сомнениями и не корил себя за сделанный выбор, но каждый раз, когда из очередного вскрывшегося кокона появлялась чёрная, синяя или золотистая голова, он облегчённо улыбался. Коконов в этом году было не так много, и каждый раз, когда ещё один дракон вываливался на чёрный песок, в душе Редвальда крепла надежда, что в этот раз по воле случая не вылупится ни одного красного дракона, и тогда у него будет ещё год свободной жизни.

Надежды не оправдались. Из предпоследнего кокона вылез Эгрик, мелкий, с длинной гибкой шеей и очень красивой тёмно-пурпурной чешуёй. Редвальд пожал плечами, с ленцой поднялся и, подойдя к дракону, чьего имени пока не знал, принялся ждать, пока дракон съест свой кокон и будет готов к тому, чтобы ему помогли счистить с чешуи остатки.

Поладили они сразу, но прошёл не один год, прежде чем между ними выросла прочная, горячая связь. У Эгрика оказался удобный характер: он не капризничал и не командовал своим хранителем единственно ради того, чтобы получить удовольствие от власти над ним. Некоторыми чертами он даже походил на Редвальда: молчаливостью, привычкой держатся в стороне от соплеменников и умением не беспокоиться по пустякам.

Первые годы Эгрик обращал не слишком много внимания на Редвальда: прилетал понежиться в горячих ваннах Кельсингры, подставлял для чистки бока, но разговаривать не стремился. Редвальда это полностью устраивало. Приведя в порядок драконью чешую, он наблюдал, как Эгрик пьёт из колодца с Серебром, а затем провожал взглядом исчезающий в небе силуэт. Он слегка завидовал дракону, который мог добраться, куда хотел, на крыльях ветра, но ему и в голову не приходило, что летать можно вместе. Все знали, что драконов седлают только во время войны, а мысль об убийстве разумных существ претила Редвальду.

О том, что Серебро иссякает, Редвальд услышал случайно — зацепил краем уха ругань смотрителей.

_Что с Серебром?_ — спросил Редвальд, когда Эгрик вернулся в следующий раз, и тот ответил:

_С каждым годом источник теряет крепость._

_Почему?_

Дракон промолчал, потому что сам не знал ответ. Элдерлинги говорили о том, что когда-то очень давно с Серебром уже что-то случалось — то ли истаивала его сила, то ли пересыхал источник, — но подробностей никто не помнил.

Шли десятилетия, и всё чаще драконы стали возвращаться в Кельсингру, а вернувшись, оставались всё дольше. Элдерлинги не помнили такого скопления драконов, но вместо того, чтобы грызться друг с другом, драконы расслабленно погружались в горячие ванны и даже не возражали, когда рядом, вплотную вытягивался другой дракон.

Работы Элдерлингам прибавилось, но неприятностей стало, напротив, меньше из-за всеобщей вялости. Кому-то нравилось постоянное присутствие драконов, кто-то качал головой и предсказывал, что ничего хорошего от такого положения дел ждать не следует.

Однажды ночью жизнь рассудила, кто был прав. Проснувшись от подземного толчка, Редвальд сел в постели и долго не мог понять, что же произошло. Его сердце билось часто, руки и ноги подрагивали в предвкушении — будто у кошки, увидевшей добычу. Ленивые, неповоротливые мысли Эгрика, — такие привычные, что Редвальд не замечал их, хоть они и клубились постоянно на границах его сознания, — ожили, забеспокоились, завертелись в подобии водоворота. Не отдавая себе отчёта, Редвальд вскочил, бросился наружу и вместе с другими обеспокоенными Элдерлингами побежал в центр города, на площадь, в середине которой возвышался колодец Серебра.

Вокруг колодца беспокойно вились драконы, отталкивали друг друга плечами и огрызались. Из-под земли доносился неясный гул, и судя по тому, что чуяли раздувающиеся ноздри Эгрика, вот-вот должен был наступить момент, которого ждали драконы.

В ту ночь Редвальду сложно было думать: слишком беспокоился Эгрик, слишком беспокоились остальные драконы и Элдерлинги вместе с ними. Всё, на что его хватало — озираться по сторонам и запоминать. Позднее, при воспоминаниях о той ночи, ему пришла в голову мысль, что если бы подземный толчок был послабее и вода, насыщенная Серебром, не выплеснулась бы на площадь так обильно, что закрыла драконьи лапы, то не обошлось бы без жестоких драк и убийств.

Но трагедии не случилось: булыжники, которыми была вымощена площадь, дрожали всё сильнее, толкали в подошвы, будто стремясь уронить, и наконец землетрясение завершилось обильным фонтаном из колодца. Не успев перессориться по поводу того, кто отопьет первым, драконы опустили головы к земле и принялись жадно втягивать в себя ледяную воду, в которой плавали нитчатые сгустки Серебра, похожие на свернувшуюся кровь. По мере того как Эгрик заглатывал Серебро, Редвальд благодаря контакту их разумов чувствовал, как в его собственной душе просыпается переживание, знакомое ему в юности, но затем задремавшее: предвкушение чуда и жажда чего-то, чему не удавалось подобрать названия.

Элдерлинги, высыпавшие на площадь к своим драконам, в страхе разбегались, чтобы Серебро не обожгло их тела, слишком нежные для соприкосновения с таким едким веществом: даже самой прочной чешуи, какая может вырасти у Элдерлинга, было недостаточно, чтобы защитить от чистого источника силы.

Редвальда спасло только то, что хотя вода разлилась по всей площади за несколько мгновений, сгустки были слишком вязкими для того, чтобы так же быстро последовать за ней. Серебристое пятно расползалось с опозданием, и Редвальд успел вспрыгнуть в окно на первом этаже ближайшего дома, прежде чем у самой стены заплескалось Серебро.

С этой ночи к драконам вернулась прежняя живость. Подобно тому как хранители стирали с чешуи драконов налипшие пылинки, чтобы она сияла в своей первозданной чистоте, — подобно этому что-то стёрло липкую вялость, сковавшую драконьи страсти и волю. Мысли Эгрика больше не казались ни ленивыми, ни неповоротливыми. Редвальду пришлось привыкать к тому, что его разум постоянно был связан с умным внимательным существом, которое теперь интересовалось не только тем, чтобы набить брюхо и поспать в тепле и чистоте. Эгрик летал высоко, разглядывая далёкие земли, до которых не добраться и за неделю, а затем рассказывал о них Редвальду, пока тот медленно и куда более тщательно, чем прежде, полировал каждую его чешуйку.

Эгрик изгибался так, чтобы удобно было сидеть, опершись о него спиной. Держа на коленях тяжёлый хвост, Редвальд обрабатывал его раствором, от которого красный цвет приобретал глубину и насыщенность, гладкая поверхность — сияние, а каждая чешуйка становилась подобной драгоценному камню.

Драконы тщеславны. Эгрик довольно жмурился, когда Редвальд нашёптывал, как он красив, а иногда, когда поблизости не было ни Элдерлингов, ни драконов, не просто вытягивался на боку, чтобы дать доступ к чешуе на животе, но переворачивался на спину, как огромная кошка, и от блаженства подёргивал задранными вверх лапами.

Они оба очень любили эти чистки и получали от них наслаждение, но в ту пору оно имело самую невинную природу, а особенный интерес друг к другу они испытывали не от физических прикосновений, а от развития их связи, которая после возвращения Серебра с каждым месяцем становилась всё глубже и обогащалась всё новыми оттенками.

Их пока ещё робкие, неискушённые игры — в желание, в близость, в любовь даже — не выходили за пределы сознаний, но дракон не может утаить такое от других драконов, а драконы не скрывали этого от своих хранителей. Нельзя сказать, что Редвальд и Эгрик стали мишенями явной злобы или отторжения, никто их особенно не оскорблял и не укорял, но что у драконов, что у людей есть множество более тонких способов выказать своё отношение к тому, что кажется чуждым и непонятным. Очень скоро после того, как об их связи узнали все, оба они почувствовали, что Кельсингра больше им не дом.

_К западу, за пологими горами, покрытыми соснами, я видел длинный овраг, по дну которого течёт Серебро._

Сейчас, спустя десятилетия бредя вдоль пересохшего русла, Редвальд с грустью вспоминал, как затрепетало его сердце, когда Эгрик предложил вместе отправиться на поиски источника, чтобы своими глазами увидеть серебристый поток.

Не зная, что отправляется в путь, который продлится так долго, Редвальд едва простился с Элдерлингами и взял в дорогу так мало одежды, что не будь она соткана самыми лучшими мастерами, сумевшими вплести в неё Серебро, она давно бы превратилась в лохмотья.

Несколько недель они двигались на запад. Эгрик охотился и делился добычей с Редвальдом, а тот двигался с такой скоростью, чтобы к вечеру ноги лишь слегка гудели от приятной усталости, как после долгой прогулки. Ему нравилось наблюдать, как привычный пейзаж медленно меняется: за свою жизнь Редвальд не удалялся более чем на несколько десятков миль от Кельсингры, и путешествие было ему внове.

Спустя три месяца они добрались до места, где начинался их овраг. По дну его струился в направлении Кельсингры поток с густыми — гуще, чем в колодце, — прожилками Серебра. Эгрик долго и жадно выхватывал языком серебристые жгуты, а Редвальд смотрел, как насыщенная Серебром вода уходит под землю. Без сомнения, там, под толстым слоем почвы, Серебро продолжало своё движение к востоку и в конце концов просачивалось в подземные воды под Кельсингрой, где Элдерлинги века назад научились поднимать его на поверхность.

Почему никто не обнаружил этого оврага прежде? Драконы были бы счастливы выпить из него в те дни, когда колодец оскудел.

Редвальд пригляделся к склонам и понял, что овраг совсем свежий. Наверное, земля расступилась вместе с подземным толчком, проложив Серебру новый путь и заново напитав Кельсингру силой.

С той поры прошло много лет, и Редвальд не мог припомнить, как они с Эгриком решили, что отправятся вверх по течению и найдут, откуда берёт начало Серебро. Может быть, им и не потребовались слова, чтобы понять желание друг друга и двинуться дальше.

Добычи было вдосталь, леса сменялись равнинами, которые простирались так далеко, что только поднявшись к облакам Эгрик мог увидеть кромку другого леса на горизонте. Путь то пролегал по возвышенностям, то спускался в низины. Несколько раз Серебро уходило под землю, но недостаточно глубоко, и Эгрик мог, как следует принюхавшись, определить, в правильном ли направлении они следуют и не потеряли ли серебристую нить.

Как удавалось Серебру течь узким концентрированным потоком, не растекаясь в стороны? И Эгрику, и Редвальду поток напоминал бесконечную змею, разумную и устремлённую к цели. Обоим нравилось представлять, что Серебро обладает сознанием, что оно специально проделывает такой долгий путь, чтобы добраться до Кельсингры и подарить драконам разум и процветание.

На этом пути любовь Редвальда и Эгрика расцвела. Ничто не отвлекало их от неторопливого, вдумчивого познания друг друга. Их близость принимала разные формы: они то ублажали один другого ментальными ласками, находясь иногда на расстоянии в несколько миль; то выныривали из серебристого потока и прикасались по-настоящему, даря наслаждение теми способами, какие были доступны при их различиях; то неделями ограничивались лишь целомудренными разговорами, благодаря которым раскрывали свои души так, как не способны раскрыть те, кому чужда сила Серебра.

Годы отделяли их от Кельсингры, когда землетрясение случилось вновь. Редвальд проснулся среди ночи от мощных подземных толчков. Он лежал на спине, смотрел в небо и всем телом ощущал рваный ритм постепенно затихающих ударов. Эгрик спал где-то далеко, и оба ничуть не обеспокоились — потому что не знали, что последует дальше.

Даже утром, обнаружив, что равнину, по которой двигался Редвальд, рассекла извилистая трещина, они не начали тревожиться. В этой трещине исчез поток Серебра вместе с ручьём, по дну которого он здесь струился. Но что за печаль? — думали они. Почва пахла Серебром, придерживаться его следов не труднее, чем свежего следа окапи, и вскоре они непременно доберутся до участка, где Серебро снова окажется на поверхности.

Запах Серебра куда более стойкий, чем запах любого животного. Шли недели и месяцы, превращались в годы и десятилетия, а они всё двигались вдоль пути, по которому прежде текло Серебро.

Редвальду и самому не нравилось, что цель от них ускользала, поэтому его не удивляли приступы дурного настроения Эгрика, и только когда они стали так часты и так невыносимы, что впору было говорить об окончательно испортившемся характере, Редвальд наконец начал догадываться об истинной причине происходящего.

Он долго не мог поверить в то, что без Серебра Эгрик терял разум и постепенно превращался в животное. В конце концов, прежде, ещё в Кельсингре, Редвальд видел, на что похожи драконы, долгое время не получавшие достаточно подпитки: вялые, ленивые, безразличные, но ничуть не более агрессивные, чем прежде. Но теперь, не получая Серебра, Эгрик не превращался в полусонную версию настоящего себя. Пробуждённый по-настоящему обильными количествами магии, он больше не засыпал в её отсутствии. Деятельность, живость, вкус к жизни никуда не исчезли, единственное, что страдало от отсутствия Серебра — это разум. Он день за днём отступал на второй план, истаивал, будто снег на весеннем солнце.

В тот день, когда Эгрик в первый раз подхватил Редвальда в воздух и, извернувшись в полёте, ткнулся в него возбуждённым членом, Редвальду стало страшно.

Эгрик сам взял над собой контроль. Не пришлось уговаривать его, чтобы тот опустил Редвальда на землю. Сам в недоумении от накатившего на него безумия, он долго и озадаченно крутил головой, думать забыв о своём вожделении.

Истощённого разума Эгрика не хватило на то, чтобы предугадать, что последует далее. Но Редвальд в тот же день понял, к чему в итоге всё придёт. Прошло не так много времени, прежде чем Редвальду пришлось долго увещевать Эгрика, чтобы тот его не поранил, а вскоре и этого стало недостаточно. Влечение к своему хранителю, особенное к нему отношение, желание быть рядом с ним, вместе с ним и в нём остались, а возможность владеть собой и помнить об уважительном отношении к другому существу — исчезли.

Была у Редвальда надежда, что благодаря их всё ещё живой связи Эгрик услышит его боль и остановится — не из жалости, а потому что почувствует её как свою. Но надежды не сбылись: Эгрик поднимал щиты, и Редвальд оставался со своей болью наедине.

Редвальд не знал, зачем каждое утро встаёт, умывается, ест — если найдётся что, ведь Эгрик забыл о заботе и прекратил приносить добычу, — и, перекинув котомку через плечо, отправляется дальше, в те земли, куда много лет назад его и его дракона повлекли мечты. Каждое утро он думал о том, что может больше никуда не идти. Однажды Эгрик утратит разум окончательно, тёплое отношение развеется, оставив после себя лишь животную страсть, и когда Редвальд попытается в очередной раз выпить его крови, не будет нескольких мгновений, в течение которых Эгрик в недоумении прислушивается к странному внутреннему голосу, который тихо, но настойчиво не позволяет откусить голову тому, кто собирается напасть. Этого голоса не хватило бы на то, чтобы надёжно удержать полубезумного дракона, но всё же его было достаточно, чтобы тот замер ненадолго, пытаясь разобраться с противоречивыми стремлениями. Если Эгрик не будет замирать, растерявшись, на эти несколько мгновений, Редвальд не успеет схватить его за железы и держать, усмирённого, чтобы процарапать очередную ранку.

От этих мыслей сердце затопляло тоской, но пустой желудок мучил едва ли не сильнее. Редвальд сосредоточился на земле, где надеялся обнаружить следы, и на том, чтобы держать стены поднятыми и не допускать Эгрика в свои мысли.

Река осталась с севера, с каждым шагом расстояние между Редвальдом и её берегом увеличивалось, а значит, о добыче можно было забыть. Лечь спать пришлось голодным. Из-за усталости оказалось не так просто укрепить стены, но Редвальд сосредоточился и сделал всё, на что хватило сил: меньше всего ему хотелось, чтобы в его сны ворвались примитивные ощущения Эгрика. Такое случалось уже не раз, и это причиняло даже больше боли, чем огромный член и эгоистичная страсть: при контакте разумов блекла последняя надежда на то, что однажды Эгрик вернётся.

Редвальд слабел, медленно, но неотвратимо. Он очень старался, пока укреплял стены, однако усилий оказалось недостаточно: во сне он почувствовал, как что-то сильное, огромное — во много раз превосходящее его самого — пытается проломить его защиту. То просыпаясь, то снова погружаясь в полудрёму, Редвальд как мог поддерживал стены и отчасти преуспел: дракону не удалось пробиться и наполнить его мысли своими первобытными импульсами. Но за это пришлось заплатить: когда наступило утро, голова гудела от напряжения, в глазах тяжело пульсировало, ломило зад и затекли руки от неудобной позы.

Первое, что увидел Редвальд, — драконий силуэт на фоне серого предрассветного неба.

Редвальд закрыл глаза и, не меняя положения, стал обречённо ждать. Уже долгие месяцы Эгрик показывался ему на глаза с единственной целью, и невозможно было скрыться от распалённого страстью дракона.

В лицо ударили резкие порывы ветра, дрогнула земля, запахло свежей кровью. В плечо ощутимо толкнули.

Увидев прямо перед собой морду Эгрика, Редвальд затаил дыхание. От страха и ожидания боли на его спине выступил пот. Эгрик снова ткнул его мордой, на этот раз осторожнее, не сильнее, чем мог бы ткнуть большой пёс, а затем зубами подтащил к нему тушу антилопы.

Редвальд сел. Мысли путались, мутило, он чувствовал себя больным и несчастным. Эгрик вздохнул и сунул голову ему под бок. Одновременно стены снова почувствовали напор, но на этот раз аккуратный, даже деликатный.

— Нет, нет, нет… — пробормотал Редвальд, сипло и едва слышно, и стал отчаянно укреплять стены.

Эгрик не двигался и больше не трогал защиту. Редвальд сидел в неподвижности, пока солнце не залило всё вокруг безжалостным ярким светом.

Тщательно, как никогда, Редвальд держал защиту, потому что не готов был узнать, что будет, если его разум снова соприкоснётся с разумом Эгрика. С кристальной ясностью он понимал, что не перенесёт, если сейчас узнает мысли своего бедного деградировавшего дракона. Он догадывался, он был уверен, что в его голове не осталось ничего, кроме «жрать», «трахать» и «солнце — горячо, хорошо». Но до тех пор, пока он не знал этого наверняка, оставалась ещё тонкая ниточка, привязывающая его к жизни.

Над тушей антилопы жужжали мухи, с каждым часом их становилось всё больше, и Редвальд как во сне поднялся, чтобы набрать веток, соорудить костёр и приготовить себе поесть. Нельзя, чтобы мясо пропало.

Всё время, пока жарилась антилопа, Эгрик лежал рядом, как могла бы лежать преданная и воспитанная собака. Может быть, думал Редвальд, это следующая ступень деградации. Может быть, Эгрик утратил последние крохи, делающие его драконом, и теперь превратился в безобидное и начисто лишённое разума животное.

Никогда ещё Редвальд не чувствовал себя настолько одиноким.

Доев, он подошёл к Эгрику, отпихнул его морду, чтобы освободить себе место, и улёгся между передних лап. Ленивый, безразличный, Эгрик не стал возражать, только шевельнулся, устраивая голову в новом положении, и затих.

Редвальд, когда толкал его в морду, надеялся, что он возмутится и, рассвирепев, заставит пожалеть о бесцеремонности. Одного взмаха челюстей было б довольно, чтобы оборвать тягостную жизнь. Или, если Эгрик оказался бы слишком вял для отпора, можно было бы как следует выспаться, чувствуя тепло его тела и представляя, что всё стало по-старому.

Не вышло ни первого, ни второго. Эгрик позволил использовать себя как постель, но тоска и сожаления об утраченном всё не давали Редвальду забыться, и он ворочался, не в силах найти покоя.

На закате он оставил попытки заснуть и вылез наружу из тёплых объятий дракона. Не зная, что делать, он присел на землю и попытался взять себя в руки, чтобы что-то решить, когда Эгрик опустил ему на колени голову.

Редвальд вздрогнул. Эгрик повернул голову боком, подставляя ухо, и посмотрел в глаза.

Серебристые когда-то, помутневшие в последние годы, сейчас они обрели прежнюю ясность и глядели внимательно, спокойно и терпеливо. Они были тёплыми, как солнечные блики на воде, как золотистый песок, нагретый солнцем, — кажется, ещё более теплыми, чем когда-либо прежде. Горло Редвальда перехватило спазмом. Эгрик покрутил головой и просунул её под руку — так, чтобы ладонь упала на костяную пластину за ухом.

За потоком слёз невозможно было что-либо разглядеть, но пальцы Редвальда помнили каждую нежную чешуйку, каждый изгиб костяной пластины. Скинув рубашку и используя её вместо губки, он медленно, осторожно, на ощупь очистил тело над ядовитыми железами. На ткани оставались тёмные пятна засохшей крови. При случайном соприкосновении с пальцами она жгла кожу, хоть и слабее, чем свежая.

Под пластинами снова стало чисто, а Редвальд всё никак не мог заставить себя столкнуть с колен драконью голову. Он гладил тёплую чешую, очерчивал кончиками пальцев тонкие, собравшиеся складками веки, чесал в провале под челюстью.

Когда слёзы кончились и Редвальда охватило тяжёлое, тупое оцепенение, он решил, что никогда не будет готов более, чем сейчас, и одним взмахом смёл стены.

_Поешь ещё_ , — сказал Эгрик. — _Тебе понадобятся силы, чтобы вылечиться_.

Из всех существ только люди достаточно глупы для того, чтобы портить настоящее воспоминаниями о прошлом или тревогами о будущем. Элдерлинги многое переняли от драконов, но это свойство, способное отравить любой момент, они отторгнуть не сумели. Как же хорошо, — думал Редвальд, — что хотя бы Эгрик способен вести себя разумно. Что в его мыслях нет и намёка на чувство вины, что его не гнетут сожаления о том, что невозможно изменить.

Редвальд послушно поел, а затем снова лёг между передних лап Эгрика. Весь день и всю следующую ночь тот не отходил от него. Больше не сдерживаемый стенами, дракон мягко проникал своим сознанием в тело Редвальда и показывал ему, как исцелиться, как избавиться от каждого из последствий грубого проникновения.

Выпитая драконья кровь не обладала разумом и лечила вслепую, не зная, на что следует подействовать и как. Эгрик знал, как обращаться с исцеляющей силой, и всю ночь исправлял то, с чем не могла справиться его кровь.

Редвальд расслабленно качался на волнах восстанавливающей силы. Ему не нужно было следить за ходом исцеления, и мысли текли свободно. Он так скучал по своему дракону, что его внимание раз за разом возвращалось к Эгрику; отмечал малейшие детали и жадно их впитывал. Редвальд сетовал, что прежде недостаточно ценил, что имел: сейчас прикосновения Эгрика казались более нежными, более бережными и заботливыми, чем когда-либо прежде. Как удавалось прежде не замечать этой всепоглощающей самозабвенной любви?

К утру Редвальд чувствовал себя так же хорошо, как и прежде — как в те времена, когда путешествие не приносило ничего кроме радости. Он прекрасно отдохнул, — по крайней мере, телом, — хоть и не спал во время лечения. Но душа его оставалась неспокойной. Ночью его не тревожило, что разум Эгрика проникал во все части его тела, но утром ему стало неуютно.

Эгрик не мог не почувствовать перемену настроения, но не обратил на неё внимание, только заявил:

_Я покажу, где нашёл источник._

_Серебро снова поднялось на поверхность?_

_Не Серебро._ — На несколько мгновений Эгрик замялся, будто собирался что-то добавить, но в конце концов лишь повторил: — _Я покажу, где нашёл источник, но тебе потребуется время, чтобы до него добраться. Иди за мной. А я полечу сейчас. Я не насытился. Я вернулся, как только снова себя осознал, и больше не хочу ждать._

Не пояснив последние слова, он взлетел в небо и вскоре исчез вдали.

Следующие дни мало отличались от предыдущих, если не считать того, что Редвальду не нужно было беспокоиться о пропитании и безопасности. В остальном он так же шёл вдоль пересохшего русла Серебра, как и ранее. Зато ночи стали другими. Он разводил костёр и зажаривал свежую добычу, а затем устраивался между передних лап Эгрика и спал в тепле и удобстве.

Вернув разум, Эгрик вёл себя так внимательно и заботливо, что большего у него невозможно было просить. Будь он человеком, его обижало бы отчуждение, которое никак не мог преодолеть Редвальд. Тот сам понимал, что дракон не может отвечать за то, что совершал, когда в его крови истощилось Серебро. Но чувствам это было не объяснить. Редвальд каждый раз убеждал себя, что спать с ним в обнимку и безопасно, и приятно, и поможет быстрее забыть, как из-за похоти Эгрик разрывал его плоть. С течением времени убеждать себя становилось всё легче, но так постепенно, что Редвальд не замечал, как меняется его настрой.

Дни шли за днями, местность вокруг становилась всё более каменистой. Крупные животные здесь не водились, и Эгрику приходилось приносить добычу издалека. Он уставал: требовалось время, чтобы кого-нибудь поймать и принести Редвальду, а затем улететь вперёд, куда манило Эгрика сердце.

_Мой источник исчерпан. Тот, который я хотел тебе показать_ , — как-то заявил Эгрик, но прежде, чем Редвальда сковало холодом, продолжил: — _Это был небольшой пруд, след, оставшийся после выплеска. Но я нашёл настоящий источник. И он не исчерпается. Ты всё увидишь._

Редвальд чувствовал, как его дракон дрожал от жажды и предвкушения, как внутри него всё кипело от всепоглощающего голода, который не могло утолить мясо. От страстей такой силы хотелось спрятаться, и Редвальд временами поднимал щиты.

Зато потом, когда Эгрик успокаивался и возвращался, можно было снова опустить их — и почувствовать чужое раздражение от того, что дракону приходится покидать чудесное место. _Сад_. — В воспоминаниях Эгрика сияли странные деревья, но Редвальд к ним не присматривался и ни о чём не спрашивал. Он хотел увидеть всё своими глазами.

После того, как Эгрик рассказал о саде, Редвальд стал замечать частые перемены в настроении своего дракона. Иногда он становился странно спокойным и молчаливым; иногда — маящимся и нетерпеливым; иногда — игривым и загадочным; иногда — снова нежным, как в ту ночь, когда вылечил Редвальда; иногда — безудержным в охоте, настолько, что его восторг от победы проникал даже через поднятые щиты. А иногда для восторга не требовалось охоты: Эгрик взмывал в бескрайнее небо и наслаждался овевающим его воздухом, своими сильными крыльями и жизнью. Временами же он походил на прежнего себя, — того, что покинул Кельсингру, — потому что его повлекло прочь неотчётливое стремление познать чудо.

К пещере они подошли вместе.

Чёрный вход был достаточно большим, чтобы крупный дракон мог без труда в него пролезть.

_Зайди. Там, внутри._

Эгрик едва сдерживал себя, но дождался, чтобы Редвальд зашёл в пещеру. Когда позади осталось несколько поворотов, на стенах заблестели странные отсветы, яркие, как свежевыкрашенные ткани Элдерлингов.

_Ещё чуть дальше._

После следующего поворота перед Редвальдом открылась огромная полость, в которой виднелись светящиеся деревья. Прозрачно-зелёные, как изумруд; золотистые и янтарные; красные, как пурпур заката, и голубые, как грудь зимородка; сиреневые, как россыпь аметистов, — и окутанные Серебром — мягко пульсирующим, живым — живее, чем в Кельсингре.

Вокруг тонких светящихся веток переливался едва уловимый ореол, похожий на водную взвесь, туманом застывшую в воздухе. Казалось, проведи рукой — и почувствуешь влагу. В пещере стояла тишина, только от деревьев исходило тихое потрескивание, будто от костров, но пахло не огнём, а свежестью — с бесчисленными оттенками едва уловимых ароматов, которым невозможно было подобрать соответствие с чем-либо встреченным прежде.

У Редвальда перехватило дыхание — и так же перехватило дыхание у Эгрика, хотя он не в первый раз возвращался в этот сад. Сейчас они оба полностью открылись друг другу, и Редвальд чувствовал трепет, с которым Эгрик спускался в пещеру. Осторожно, чтобы не задеть хвостом чудесные деревья, чтобы не повредить когтями их корни, он скользил между ними, и на его чешуе блестели отсветы такие яркие, что красная чешуя становилась не видна.

Серебро — это еда и всегда ею было, но деревья были живыми, более живыми, чем животные, люди и другие драконы. Эгрик смел лишь осторожно прикасаться к ним мордой, ласкаясь о ветви и купаясь в окутывающей их дымке.

Он шёл дальше и дальше. Редвальд перевёл дыхание и заметил то, что укрывалось от его взгляда до этого: с кончиков ветвей то и дело срывались капли Цвета и впитывались в чёрный камень.

И человек, и даже Элдерлинг могут пережить только самое легкое прикосновение Серебра. Тут Цвета было столько, что Редвальд не двигался с места и только смотрел, как Эгрик удаляется в глубь пещеры, и вместе со своим драконом чувствовал жгучие, но такие желанные касания сияющих ветвей.

У противоположного края пещеры сияло подземное озеро, где не было воды — только Цвет, который многие века собирался по капле. Цвета не смешивались между собой, словно природа побуждала их отталкиваться друг от друга, поэтому когда Эгрик опустил морду в озеро, он принялся втягивать одну нить за другой. Он поглощал Сирень, и их сердца начинали ныть от предвкушения тайны. Он поглощал Пурпур, и им казалось, что нет и не может быть препятствий, которые оказались бы для них непреодолимы. Он поглощал Золото, и они переживали приступ всепоглощающей нежности.

Насытившись, Эгрик вернулся к Редвальду и свернулся вокруг него, заглядывая в глаза и овевая волнами желания и жаждой поделиться чудесным. В драконьих глазах плескался Янтарь, и им обоим казалось, что мир создан для того, чтобы наслаждаться им.

Им не нужно было примериваться друг к другу: они столько раз делали это прежде, что могли сосредоточиться на удовольствии и близости, не думая о том, как расположиться друг относительно друга. Редвальд сорвал с себя одежду, Эгрик подставил сложенные крылья, и Редвальд бросился на них спиной вниз. Он словно оказался в коконе: крылья под спиной, крепко прижатая грудь сверху, горячий член, привычно скользнувший между ног. Эгрик не пытался протолкнуться в зад. Вместо этого он скользил вдоль впадины между плотно прижатыми друг к другу бёдрами, тычась головкой в основание члена Редвальда.

На членах драконов и Элдерлингов не растёт чешуя, и когда голая кожа прикасалась к голой коже, близость сводила Эгрика с ума, а вместе с ним сходил с ума и Редвальд.

Редвальд приподнимал колени, следуя движениям Эгрика. Одной рукой он сжимал свой член, другой ласкал головку члена Эгрика, с силой обводя самый кончик и как следует проминая каждый участок, до которого мог дотянуться: кожа драконов толще и грубее, чем у людей, поэтому приходилось постараться, чтобы должным образом возбудить Эгрика. Он знал, что наиболее чувствительная точка находится снизу, сразу под уздечкой, а Эгрик знал, как заводит Редвальда низкое вибрирующее рычание, от которого сладкие волны пробегают по всему телу.

Перед тем, как исторгнуть из себя семя, Эгрик замер, царапая когтями камень, и Редвальд замер тоже, готовый закончить вместе с ним. Драконья сперма извергалась долгими толчками, она обильно покрывала тело Редвальда, растекалась густыми потёками, и всей своей плотью он чувствовал, как она отличалась от прежней: как и драконья кровь, прежде она была пропитана Серебром, — а сейчас несла в себе Янтарь и отголоски других Цветов, которые Эгрик поглощал в предыдущие дни. Теперь Редвальд мог впитать впечатления непосредственно, сам, а не слушая чувства Эгрика.

Редвальд размазывал по телу сияющее в темноте семя, вбирал его всеми своими чешуйками, а Эгрик держал его в объятиях, прикасаясь крыльями, и мордой, и животом, и не шевелился, в свою очередь слушая, как его человек познаёт чудо.

Недели слились в густой непрерывный поток. Под землёй восходы солнца не играли роли, и Редвальд не мог бы сказать, когда понял, что всё это время ни он, ни Редвальд ничего не ели. Осознав это, он словно бы вынырнул из искрящегося потока и вернулся в действительность.

Он облазил пещеру, осторожно лавируя между деревьями и стекающими с них каплями, чтобы не обжечься. Он любовался каждым деревом, потому что они отличались друг от друга так же, как отличается человек или дракон от своих соплеменников. Он обнаружил живность, которая тоже питалась Цветом и не походила ни на что виденное прежде. А однажды Редвальд нашёл дерево, укутанное Серебром, которое стояло в стороне от остального сада.

Высокое, с крепким стволом, с раскидистыми ветвями, удалённое от остальных, оно казалось сильнее прочих, и Серебро стекало с него обильнее, чем стекал Цвет с других деревьев. И путь этого Серебра был другим. Вместо того, чтобы течь в сторону подземного озера, оно сочилось в другом направлении, к выходу из пещеры и далёкой Кельсингре.

На пути этого потока Серебра лежал огромный камень.

_Он упал сюда недавно_ , — заявил Эгрик, когда осмотрел, ощупал и облизал камень со всех сторон. — _Тряслась земля и вытолкнула его с прежнего места. Он пропитан Серебром, и Серебро рассказывает мне его историю._

Впервые за долгие годы Эгрик и Редвальд вспомнили Кельсингру и тех, кто там остался: и Элдерлингов, и драконов. Впервые оба поняли, что участь Эгрика не миновала и остальных, что они тоже лишились разума и превратились в животных.

Им не потребовалось много усилий, чтобы сдвинуть камень и открыть путь потоку Серебра. Люди могут строить высокие башни и толстые стены с помощью лишь лошадей и волов. Когда же в распоряжении есть драконья сила и руки Элдерлинга, способные построить любое приспособление, у камня, каким бы тяжёлым он ни был, не остаётся шансов.

Они вышли из пещеры — впервые с тех пор, как добрались до неё, — и смотрели, как Серебро обильным потоком устремляется по пересохшему руслу. Светило солнце, слепя привыкшие к темноте глаза, и змеящийся ручей сверкал в его лучах — особенно ярко по сравнению с серой каменистой почвой.

Ни один из них не чувствовал облегчения: путь до Кельсингры долог, и как ни нравилось обоим в саду, они не смогли бы обрести покой, пока не убедились бы, что ни одна преграда не остановит Серебро.

_Сядь мне на спину._

_На спину?.. Как будто мы летим воевать?.._

_Сядь._

У Редвальда не сразу получилось залезть на широкую спину, покрытую гладкой чешуёй. Им обоим пришлось испытать терпение друг друга, прежде чем Эгрик придумал приподнять заднюю ногу таким образом, чтобы на неё получилось встать как на приступку, а Редвальд нашёл место на спине, где его не скидывали мощные мускулы, приводящие в движение крылья, и где ему было, за что держаться. Не сразу они и отправились в путь: сначала совершили несколько кругов у самой земли, чтобы убедиться, что Редвальд сидит уверенно и не сваливается.

Дракон взмахивал крыльями мощно, но редко; толчки не расшатывали, как движения идущей рысью лошади, а больше всего напоминали качели. Очень скоро Редвальд приспособился раскачивать корпусом в такт движениям Эгрика, едва заметно, но этого оказалось довольно, чтобы вписываться в ритм и чувствовать, что они становятся ещё ближе друг к другу, чем даже прежде.

_Перед боем на дракона надевали сбрую, знаешь ли. С седлом и стременами._

_Даже слышать об этом не хочу._

_Тогда лети ровно и не вздумай меня случайно сбросить._

_Сброшу — подхвачу._

Эгрик набирал высоту, и Редвальд жадно всматривался в серебристый ручей. Горизонт с каждым мгновением убегал всё дальше и открывал глазу всё больше пространства.

Когда первые восторги поутихли, явили себя и неудобства: свистел в ушах ветер, мёрзли пальцы и нос, слезились глаза и дрожали ноги, ведь приходилось напрягать их, чтобы удерживаться верхом, и если поначалу напряжение почти не замечалось, то спустя часы полёта мышцы с внутренней стороны бедра непроизвольно подрагивали.

Путь назад тоже выходил непростым. Сад в пещере искушал вернуться, Серебро в ручье не могло утолить голода так же хорошо, как все Цвета вместе, и Эгрик снова стал охотиться, чтобы прокормить себя и Редвальда.

Но они не оглядывались, потому что им постоянно приходилось то расчищать Серебру дорогу, то затыкать камнями расщелины, по которым Цвет утекал в полости под землёй.

Эгрик и Редвальд знали, что, вернув Серебро в Кельсингру, они пустятся в обратный путь и больше никогда не покинут сад.


End file.
